I'm Glad I Met You
by Blonde-And-Quirky
Summary: Everyone deserves love. Whatever couple in Team RWBY you love, I've got it right here.
1. Lectures and Lovers

**Hello and welcome to day 1 of my 10 day RWBY prompt! Each day I will be doing a prompt on the ships involving Team RWBY. Day one will be WhiteRose. I will do two days for each ship, day one on when the first became a couple, and day two on their first date. Day 3 and 4 will be Bumbleby, day 5 and 6 will be LadyBug, day 7 and 8 will be Freezerburn, and day 9 and 10 will be DarkSnow. So I'm just gonna have with this, and I hope that you guys all like it! So without further ado…**

Weiss was aroused from her sleep, only by the fact that something seemed off. Like there was a fault in the universe. Oddly enough, after thinking it through, nothing seemed to be wrong. But Weiss's instincts told her otherwise, and she was _not_ just about to ignore them. Weiss sat up sternly, and scanned the room for any detail that was the slightest bit out of place. She tried to adjust her eyes to the warm light from the sunrise that spilled through the curtains that were billowing in the light breeze. After the third time of searching around, she realized the fault.

The bathroom light had been on all night.

The tips of Weiss's ears became hot as she crinkled her nose angrily. Disgust flashed across her face as a tinge of pink fellow across her pale skin. She was about to shout at Ruby, who had stayed up last night polishing every last nook and cranny of Crescent Rose. The bright fluorescent light had leaked through the door, causing the rest of the room to have an eerie glow. Weiss hadn't been able to sleep until she was done.

Weiss wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon.

The loud words were just on the tip of her tongue, about to escape her mouth and jump into the air. Just then, she noticed her team, sleeping soundly. Weiss sneered in disgust and buried her face in her hands, choosing to be courteous instead of having what Ruby did ruin her teammates sleep.

Ruby would have to wait for now.

Weiss tried to shut her mist blue eyes and force herself back to sleep, but her thoughts stirred every time she came close to slumber. She decided that she would just wait in her bed until the alarm went off, waking up ALL of her friends, so Ruby could be lectured the proper way. Until then, she just thought about what she could say to the young huntress. The minutes ticked by, as Weiss became more fidgety, itching to confront Ruby of her wrongdoing. Although only 40 minutes went by, it felt to Weiss like a lifetime.

As soon as the shrill alarm rang through the room and broke the peaceful silence of slumber, team RWBY was up and getting ready for the long day of classes ahead. As soon as they were all in their uniforms, and further activities to get ready for the day ahead were done, Weiss sat Ruby down on a chair, and to her much amusement, Yang and Blake sat down to listen intently also.

"Ruby, you complete and utter dolt!" said Weiss sternly. She eyed Ruby's placid face. The brunette was obviously unaware of what she had done this time. Glumness fell over her eyes, and a look of innocence flashed across her face. Weiss paced back and forth across the room as she held her held high, her posture stiff, and had her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

When Weiss was done, she left the room swiftly with her teammates trailing close behind her.

…

The shrill bell rang out through the classroom, announcing the end of yet another period of their day. Team RWBY walked out of the classroom in a clad of laughs and words. The broke as they merged into the hallway, bidding a goodbye to one another. Ruby followed Weiss a few feet before speaking up in a cracked voice

"Hey- uh- Weiss? Can I, um, maybe, just, talk to you for a second?" Ruby stuttered. Weiss about-faced and said nothing, waiting for Ruby to continue.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I left the light on, I'll be sure to turn it off next time." Just then, their bell began to ring, and the people in the halls began to thin. Stragglers lingered by their lockers, making conversation. Weiss crinkled her nose and turned around, ready to rush off to her next class.

"You're really cute when you crinkle your nose, you know," said Ruby. Time seemed to slow down, and Ruby clapped a hand over her mouth, regretting the sentence the moment she said it. But she had said it and Weiss had heard it, and there was no way of taking it back now.

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks, her heel emitting one last _clink_ before silence washed over the halls. Weiss brushed her fingertips on the bridge of her nose self-consciously. Ruby was glad to see they were the only ones in this area of the halls.

Ruby just stood there, shrouded in embarrassment, and when Weiss stayed silent for what seemed like decades, Ruby hung her head feeling rejected. Weiss swiveled around, dumbstruck by the reality that the feelings she had for Ruby were mirrored by the young girl.

Tears stared to form in Ruby's eyes and they cascaded onto the ground, making a gentle _plop_. Weiss walked towards Ruby until they were only inches apart, and lifted up her chin. Pools of silver locked with the sparkling mist blue.

Right now, neither of them cared if they were missing class.

Ruby pushed away from Weiss, her shoulders hunched and her head hung low.

"Just forget it, Weiss," Ruby mumbled, new teardrops forming in her eyes, "this was all one big mistake." Ruby began to walk away, prepared to forget about class and spend the rest of the day alone, where no one would find her.

A spark of hope blossomed in her chest as Weiss grabbed her wrist. She stared at Weiss, savoring every flawless detail: her skin, her eyes, her hair, her skirt. They studied each other intently before Weiss broke the silence.

"Ruby," she said slowly, wanting the moment to last forever, "I would love to go out with you." Ruby smiled widely as Weiss brushed her thumb gently across Ruby's cheek, wiping away all her tears.

Weiss slid her hand into Ruby's, and they walked on to their class together.


	2. Dolts and Dates

**Welcome to day 2 of my RWBY 10 day prompt. Weiss and Ruby's first date! So adorable, I can't even! Kick back and enjoy it! Remember, tomorrow is going to be Bumbleby! (I absolutely adore Blake and Yang as a couple!) So without further ado…**

"Come on, come one, come on!" Ruby mused. She turned her head and beamed at Weiss, who she had grabbed and ran off with, out into Beacon's vast courtyard. The sun was sinking behind the horizon, casting a warm orange glow over the earth. The temperatures had dropped significantly from that day's sweltering heat. The sky was raspberry, the fast sinking sun turning the clouds a light shade of pink.

It was the perfect evening for Weiss and Ruby's first date.

Ruby had planned everything in advance, telling Weiss nothing about what they were doing or where or when it was going to be. Weiss just followed her girlfriend blindly, putting trust in Ruby that she would have everything just the way it should be.

Weiss ignored the red marks blossoming on her pale wrist from where Ruby had her finger's grasped tightly. Weiss stumbled, but regained her balance when Ruby slowed down a touch. Weiss looked up at the sky, savoring the beauty of the vast array of colors. She didn't notice when Ruby made an abrupt stop. Weiss skidded to a halt, almost knocking over the young huntress.

"Here we are," said Ruby, waiting for Weiss to ask what they were doing at this place.

It was in the far corner of the courtyard, a place Weiss had never had the chance to explore before. She didn't think it wise to spend her time doing frivolous things like that, when she could be studying or working on a project- just using her time wisely.

This was a rosebush- scratch that- more like a rose _wall_. Weiss cast her glance up, trying to see the top of the mound of leaved and petals towering over her. She stopped as soon as the sun glared in her eyes. She just settled on knowing it was really tall.

Weiss looked puzzled. There were no benches around, and they had brought nothing with them to this special place. Weiss listened very carefully.

There was obviously no one around but her, Ruby, and a few fuzzy creatures. Ruby still beamed at Weiss, waiting to reveal the grand surprise.

"So…" Weiss trailed off, "What are we gonna do?" Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, causing her knuckles to turn as white as Weiss's hair. Ruby turned around so she was facing the wall, and dug her hand into the wall of flora, parting it very easily. The girl gestured for wise to climb through. Weiss was hesitant, but also too curious to not go back there.

She climbed through, her legs scratching against the leaves and thorns. Ruby climbed through right after her, scurrying to her girlfriend's side. Weiss gasped in awe of the romantic gesture. Her cheeks were flushed, and nothing could escape her mouth but a few feeble stutters.

Ruby never thought she would _ever_ see Weiss at a loss for words.

Weiss embraced Ruby tightly, but still stared at the amazing spectacle before her.

Ruby had taken her to a gazebo, surrounded on three sides by walls of flowers, the open side looking out over the city of Vale. A large willow tree hung over the white gazebo, surrounded by small flowers that had sprouted up out of the ground. Ruby ushered Weiss over to the main part: a cast iron table and chairs with a vase of flowers, glasses of water, and a single candle in the middle of the table. The flame licked up at the top of the gazebo, flickering every few seconds. A string of fairy light were draped across the side of the gazebo.

It was like their secret garden: a special place for the both of them.

Ruby pulled out Weiss's chair for her, and hurried over to her own chair.

"Ruby, this is amazing, thank you so much." Weiss leaned across the table, being careful to avoid the flame, and brushed a kiss across Ruby's lips. Ruby fell silent, starting to blush with the embarrassment of being kissed for the first time by someone outside of her family. She was brought back to attention by the next event she had planned. Ruby raised her hands and clapped loudly twice.

Yang and Blake appeared out of the shadows in the edge of the garden, Yang not blending in quite as well as well as Blake. The carried two silver platters, filled with Ruby and Weiss's favorite dishes.

"Hiya little sis. Hiya princess." Yang said jubilantly. She set the platter down in front of Weiss, along with some utensils and napkins.

"I did not sign up for this," Blake mumbled. But she still, although reluctantly, set the dish in front of Ruby. Yang and Blake crawled through the opening their teammates had come through and disappeared behind the flowery wall.

The raspberry sky was dimming now, being replaced by a lavender that faded into a slight royal blue color. The candle stilled burned though, casting a warm yellow glow into the inside of the gazebo. Ruby and Weiss chatted all night before Weiss got up, expecting Ruby to follow behind her.

"Aren't you coming Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head and said, "No, I think I'll stay here for a while." Weiss shrugged and crawled back through the rose wall, reminiscing about the best parts of the night. Ruby smiled to herself and blew out the candle. But she sat there for a while, unmoving, just thinking about Weiss. That girl couldn't leave her head. She saw her face when she closed her eyes, and it seemed that her name echoed at the edge of every thought. _Weiss_, it said, just calling to Ruby.

_Weiss. _

Ruby grinned widely.

"I love you, princess," she whispered softly into the night sky, "I love you."


	3. Valentines in Vale

**Bumbleby Day 1! I love Blake and Yang! They are so cute… it is unbearable. This is the longest one yet, so sit tight. I tried to make it at least a little angsty. By the way, PLEASE send in RWBY prompts for one-shots, or even stories with multiple chapters. I don't care! I would just love to get some inspiration from you guys. So without further ado…**

_Friends._

They were_ friends_.

They would always be _just friends._

_Just. Friends._

It was this painstaking reality that ripped away at Blake. Was it the fact that her best friend, her partner, would never love her the same way Blake loved Yang? Or the fact that she had to be around the one she loved all the time, not being able to say anything or do anything about her feelings in fear of rejection? Blake had already had to face the fact that Yang was too good for her.

There were so many people who would've snatched at the opportunity to go out with the blonde huntress. She had a beautifully sculpted body shape, as well as super strength and a flowing mane of golden hair. Her sparkling lavender eyes only made it worse.

But it wasn't her stunning looks or amazing fighting skills that Blake fell in love with. It was Yang on the inside. Her confidence, her fun personality, the way she carried herself. Like she knew she could do anything if she set her mind to it.

Blake was confident on the inside, not afraid to speak her mind or put people in their place. But she lost all of that around Yang lately, finding it hard to do anything but stutter and say small, one-worded answers. It was the weirdest feeling to be at such a loss for words, so flustered around her glowing aura.

Nothing like this had ever happened to Blake.

Valentine's Day was coming up, and it was painful watching boys around their school hand Yang heart-shaped cards and candy bars. She grimaced every time Yang blushed reading them.

And even though in the past Blake had never even thought that she would ever have the confidence to actually confess her feelings to Yang, she had decided that on the night of Valentine's Day, when Ruby would be at a book signing, and Weiss would be attending a play at a theatre, she could finally ask Yang without being interrupted. Blake gathered up her confidence all week, until the Valentine's Day finally came.

Blake was nervous all day, second guessing her plan and jumping to the worst possible conclusions. If Yang refused Blake, it would ruin everything they had built with each other. But Blake decided that if Yang said no, than maybe they were never even meant to be friends. Yang and Blake sat next to each other in class all day, unfortunately for Blake, who was so flustered in every class, including lunch. She showed little nervous quirks like tapping her fingers vigorously and running her hands through her hair constantly.

Blake waited on her bed, pretending to read her book, but really thinking through her plan one last time. She bid a goodbye to Weiss and Ruby, who left at the same time. Blake left a soft sigh ripple through her lips, letting some of the nervousness that had coiled in her stomach go. She shut the door behind her friends. Blake went over to sit back on her bed. She glanced at Yang, who was looking over her scroll. A pile of Valentine's Day goodies were scattered over her bed. Yang looked up just in time to see Blake's pained expression before she looked away quickly.

"What's wrong Blakey?" said Yang. There was concern embedded into her lavender irises.

"Yang," Blake said shakily. The nervousness re-coiled in her stomach. She was really second guessing herself now, "Yang, I-" Just then, Nora burst through the door. Ren followed in after her, trying to grab her. But she escaped his grasp over and over.

Her hyperactivity was hard to keep up with.

"Do you guys have any candy? Ren took all of my candy!" Nora said. Her words were fast. Stopping to say something gave Ren enough time to grab Nora by the waist and sling her over his shoulder. He apologized for Nora before chuckling to himself and carrying Nora back to their dorm. After he shut the door, silence washed over the room once again.

"So what did you want to say?" Blake was beginning to lose her confidence, but she still went on.

"Yang, I- um, I, just wanted to say, uh-" Just then, there was a knock on the door. Blake sighed, clearly exasperated. She got up, and opened the door to find Pyrrha standing there, with a smile on her face.

"I am so sorry to bother you, but do you have any pencils I could borrow?" She was so polite, Blake couldn't possibly have refused to get her the pencils. After plucking a few from a tin filled with them, and giving them to Pyrrha, she sat back down on her bed and stared into the deep pools of lavender staring back at her with concern.

"Yang, I just really have been wanting to tell you that-" Blake seethed with anger as Jaune opened the door and staggered in, mumbling something about leaving his sword in their dorm while he was hanging out with Ruby the other night. But Blake was stomping out the door with her teeth clenched and hot tears in her eyes before she could hear the rest.

Blake ran through the empty halls of Beacon out into the courtyard, which was also empty. Blake assumed that most couples were out in Vale on dates. The skies were gray, and they were darkening even further very quickly. Blake looked up at the sky, assuming it was going to rain. But as a clap of thunder rang through the sky and rain started pouring from the sky, she decided she didn't care.

Hot tears fell down her cheeks, her face, hair, and clothes being soaked all the way through. But she just sat there, tears brimming in her eyes every few seconds. She sobbed silently, hysterical laughter escaping her every few seconds also. Why was this so hard? Why did she have to fall in love with the yellow beauty that was Yang Xiao Long?

And she didn't have the slightest bit of hope that this flawless person that everyone fawned over would ever love her.

…

"What was that about?" Jaune stuttered, a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know…" Yang trailed off. But she intended to find out. Yang jogged off into the hall, gradually picking up speed as she got closer to the door that led to the school's courtyard. She pushed the door open, rain immediately pelting onto her skin, clothes, and hair. She closed the door before too much rain could get in, and peered through the thick downfall.

She saw the black satin of Blake's bow poking out over the top of a bench. Blake had sunk down, disregarding her usual stiff posture. Blake's eyes were squinted, still squeezing out tears. Yang ran over to Blake and sat down next to her, wiping away all her tears, It was no, use the rain only made her tear-stained face look worse.

"Blake," Yang said, trying to be heard over the rain, "What did you want to say?" They gazed into each other's eyes, before Blake tore away. She couldn't stand to look at Yang telling her. After being interrupted three times, she had lost all of the confidence she had been building up that week.

"Yang," Blake said as she looked around for anyone, making sure they wouldn't be interrupted this time, "I love you." Yang gasped, excitement and joy coursing through her. She pulled Blake into a hug. Blake processed what was happening before squeezing Yang back lovingly. They pulled apart a few seconds later, Blake and Yang smiling back at each other, amber eyes locking with lavender ones. Blake brushed a kiss against Yang's lips before pulling back. The rain lightened, until it was only a drizzle.

"I love you too Blakey," Yang said, as she intertwined her finger's with Blake's.


	4. Sand and Scaredy Cats

**Hello there! Today is the last day of Blake and Yang, and I am a bit sad. They are so cute together, I can't even. By the way, please send in any prompts that you would like me to write. I will give you fill credit in the summary and get item done as soon as possible. If you have any, post them in the comments or PM them to me. So without further ado….**

It was hot.

It was so hot.

It was too hot to go to an amusement park, which Yang had planned, and too hot to go to the zoo, which Blake had planned. Why did the temperature have to ruin everything? Why did the temperature have to ruin their first date?

Yang lay motionless on the hardwood floor, which provided a bit of reprieve from the heat. Blake was laying gin her bed, writing down possible first date ideas on a notepad. Blake's thick, dark tresses made the heat even worse.

Yang stirred, flipping over onto her stomach and pressing her face against the cold floor. Her thick mane of hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Blake tossed the notepad gently at Yang, who whimpered when the edge of it hit her stomach. She had discarded the brown vest she usually had on, exposing her midriff. She picked up the notepad, and ran her finger down the list of possible candidates. She stopped at "beach", and pondered on the choice. Then, she remembered something that changed it all, and "beach" was looking much better to her.

"Blakey, let's go to the beach!" chirped Yang. Blake stood up from her bed and walked over to the small chest where she kept her clothes. After rummaging through a pile of fabric, she grasped the stretchy material of her swimsuit. She pulled it out and held it up to herself, making sure it still fit. Yang did the same, except instead of a black one-piece, hers was a bright yellow two- piece. They both slipped their swimsuits on, pulling shorts and t-shirts over them. After Blake pulled on a pair of sneakers, Yang pulled on a pair of flip flops, and Yang packed some things for the beach, they left.

…

Blake and Yang walked down the streets of Vale, window shopping and licking their ice cream cones. Yang became more jumpy and excited as they neared Blake's surprise. Even though they hadn't been able to do what they planned, she still wanted to make it special.

The neared a book store with a sign plastered in the front window

"Meet The Author Of _Ninja's of Love_ Today!" Blake gasped when she saw the sign, but her ear flattened to her head when she realized that she didn't have her book for the author to sign. She grabbed Yang's wrist and tried pulled her away before the blonde huntress planted her feet firmly to the ground and grinned widely at the Faunus.

Yang fumbled with the items in her bag until pulled out the thick leather-bound book she had brought for Blake. She shoved it towards the Faunus who ran into the book store like a kid and a candy store. Blake ran back out, brushed a kiss across Yang's cheek before running back in. Yang blushed, a tinge of pink flittering to her cheeks.

_This was well worth it_, she thought, before rushing into the bookstore after Blake, who was already up at the table the author was sitting behind, getting her book signed. After Yang stuffed the book back in her beach bag, they headed back out into the streets.

…

Yang and Blake sunk their toes into the hot, yellow sand. Yang ran across it first, Blake trailing behind her. Blake thrust a beach umbrella into the ground, and set up two beach chairs and towels. They pulled off their shirts and shorts and adjusted their bathing suits before running down to the water, hand in hand.

Yang splashed in the water, tossing a handful at Blake, who cowered back. Her ears flattened to her head.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of _water_." Yang teased, raising an eyebrow. Blake shrugged, wading a little deeper into the water. Yang laughed, grabbing Blake by the waist and spinning her around. Blake was let back down into the shallow water, wobbling and trying to keep her balance. She lost her balance, falling into the water. She got up and punched Yang playfully, but forcefully.

"Come on, I'm still partially a cat. And don't ever do that to me again." Yang rolled her eyes and grabbed Blake by the hand. Yang waded even deeper, but Blake only went waist deep, telling her girlfriend that she was good back there. She wouldn't go farther than where through the crystal blue water, she could see her feet.

Against Blake's will, Yang picked her up bride style and carried her out farther, jumping over soft waves every so often. After a few minutes, they waded back onto shore and Blake buried Yang in the sand. It was fun just acting like kids again, and they were both glad they had someone that would do it with them. After brushing of their sandy feet and drying themselves off, they pulled back on their shorts and t-shirts and walked down the beach.

They sun was just setting now, reflecting onto the blue water and foam caps that washed up against the pale sand. Blake reached her hand out, intertwining her fingers with Yang's. They talked for a while, letting the cold water brush up against their feet. They walked underneath the pier, where Yang looked around hesitantly before planting a kiss on Blake's lip'. The Faunus pulled her girlfriend into a hug, twirling her finger gently in Yang's tangled mass of yellow hair.

They both sat down under the pier, watching the sun sink behind the horizon. Yang lay her head on Blake's shoulder, savoring the moment that could never be recreated.


	5. Coats and Cat Ears

**Day 1 of Ladybug. Honestly, not that excited since I don't ship them, but okay. Prompts. PLEASE. Info is in my story "Vale City High". Even though I don't ship them, this is cute. So without any further ado…**

The Emerald Forest was enshrouded in darkness and silence. There was a rustling near the center of the forest, a slight quiver in the canopy of leaves that hung peacefully over the ground. Team RWBY was hunting that night, at the most dangerous time, but also the time where most of the monsters would emerge from their den. Blake was perched on a thick tree branch, scanning the trees and bushes around her for any Creatures of Grimm that might've been lurking around. She glimpsed over the ground, catching Yang's eye. The blonde huntress was crouched in a bush, peeking through the mess of tangled leaves. Ruby was hidden in the numerous amount of branches sticking from top to bottom of a tall pine. And Weiss slipped around the perimeter of the clearing, glancing in all directions.

On the opposite side of the forest, three Beowolfs emerged from the shadows, baring their teeth and snarling furiously. Blake gave up her position first, leaping down from her branch gracefully and putting Gambol Shroud into position. Next, Ruby emerged, walking slowly out of this thick clump of branches. She unfolded Crescent Rose, taking her battle stance. Yang popped out of the bush, swaying on her heels and readying her gauntlets. Weiss came out last, letting the moonlight cover her. She clicked the Dust compartments into place before putting her right foot forward, and adjusting Myrtenaster for the perfect position to strike. Ruby motioned for everyone to charge with a flick of her wrist. The started running towards the Beowolfs, which gallivanted towards them, snarling and barking.

Weiss made a glyph, leaping upwards onto multiple until she was high above the creatures. She jumped down and jabbed at the smallest Beowolf's neck, letting it collapse onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Weiss smirked to herself as she jumped onto the ground, proud of herself.

"Your turn," she said to Yang as she passed her, the girl still swaying back and forth in her battle stance. She sprinted at the second largest Beowolf. She threw a few punches around almost playfully. She stared into the creature's red eyes, quirking an eyebrow. She threw one last powerful bunch before it collapsed onto the ground next to the other one, its limbs twisting at awkward angles. Yang sprinted back, giving Ruby a pat on the back.

Ruby readied her scythe, which she had had slung over her shoulder, and Blake placed her hand over the hilt of Gambol Shroud. They charged at the largest Beowolf, killing it in a matter of strikes. Blake and Ruby drew back, taking deep breaths of the frosty air that was laid thick into the atmosphere that night. Ruby shivered and rubbed her arms, which to her despair, didn't provide even the slightest bit of warmth for the young huntress. Ruby was the only one that had fought that she didn't need a jacket that night. She shivered.

Blake took note of this, and she slid her jacket off draping it over Ruby's shoulders. Ruby blushed slightly giving Blake her thanks. She slid her arms and followed the rest of her team to the next spot.

…

Ruby was aroused from her sleep. She had been having dreams of earlier that night, hunting with her team. She was so tired, so at least tomorrow was Saturday, and they could sleep in. She looked down at Blake's bunk. The Faunus had discarded her black bow, letting her cat ears show.

Ruby had always thought that they were cute.

She slipped down from her bed, being careful to make no sound as she crept over to Blake's bed. Ruby kneeled down, facing Blake's back. She glimpsed around the room to make sure neither Yang nor Weiss were up. She did one last once-over before returning her attention to Blake.

Ruby ran her fingers over Blake's fuzzy ears. The cute little triangles perched atop her head were just irresistible for Ruby. Blake began to purr, which of course, made Ruby even crazier about the Faunus. She savored the adorableness of her teammate for as long as she could.

Suddenly, the purring stopped, and before Ruby knew what was happening, Blake bolted upwards, jolting her head around and reaching for Gambol Shroud. Ruby began to panic. Before she could think to hide and ducked, Blake had already spotted her. Blake put her weapon down, a puzzled look settling into her face.

"Ruby?" she said, looking down at the young girl who covered her head with her arms like she thought it would hide her. "What are you doing?" Ruby slowly put her hands at her sides and gazed into the girl's amber irises. Ruby's face was a bright red.

"I am so sorry Blake I was just, um, doing something, and I thought that you might- uh- get mad but…" The younger huntress trailed off, waiting for the Faunus's response. But she was answered with another question."

"Why?" Blake asked, quirking an eyebrow. Nervousness coiled in Ruby's stomach, causing her to ramble and stutter.

"Well, actually, um, it's really complicated right now and I'm trying to figure it out but I'm really crazy about someone and I don't know if they like me back or if they just want to be friends and it's really making me anxious and I don't know what to do…" Ruby trailed off again, thinking she had said too much. Blake smiled and nodded her head understandingly.

"Well, one day you will understand your feelings better and be able to figure out exactly what you need to do." Ruby let a small sigh of relief escape her lungs as the tension in the air began to fade._ Maybe I didn't say too much_.

"Oh, and Ruby," said Blake quietly, not wanting to wake her teammates, "I'm crazy about you too."


	6. Sickness and Health

**Ladybug Day 2! Tomorrow is Freezerburn! Not sure what I'm going to do for them… but I'll think of something. I have already received some prompts that I will be writing very soon! Thank you RedPada, you are a special snowflake! Keep sending in any prompts you have, and I will gladly do them. Anyways, without further ado…**

Ruby was unsure about where she and Blake were. Was "I'm crazy about you too", some kind unspoken way to ask her out? But since that night, they hadn't spoken except for a few one-worded greetings and farewells. It wasn't exactly easy for them to them to talk to each other. Especially after Ruby admitted that she was playing with Blake's ears that night, which made things even more awkward. Ruby labeled that as a mistake.

And the fact that Weiss and Yang never let up on teasing the two didn't make it easier. They exchanged awkward glances, both of them blushing constantly in the other's presence. After a few days of this, Ruby just didn't want to be in the dark any longer.

Team RWBY was in the cafeteria, sitting and eating with team JNPR. Blake and Ruby were sitting across the table from each other, having the same awkward routine that they had for the last six days. Ruby jerked her head over to the door, and Blake turned her head and winked at Ruby in return. Blake excused herself quietly, no one noticing her absence except for Yang. A few minutes later, Ruby did the same, no one even blinking twice. But Yang noticed it, and she knew what was going on.

She decided to let it be.

For now.

Ruby burst out into the near empty hallway to find Blake leaning against a locker. Her posture straitened as her eyes met with Ruby's. They lingered back for a few seconds, not saying anything. Ruby spoke first.

"So… how are you?" she asked, her voice cracking in the last syllable. Ruby grinned nervously and looked down, shuffling her feet.

"I'm good, good…" Blake trailed off, looking up into the distance at some unseen object. Blake yearned for the younger huntress to break the awkward silence, so that they could sort everything out, but she said nothing.

"Ruby, I like you, and you like me. Right?" Blake said, tapping her foot and brushing her hand through her onyx tresses.

"I do," Ruby said, almost a little too quickly, "But, what do you want to do about it?" Ruby ruffled her hair, than patted it back down. Her shimmering irises wandered around the room, the edges of her mouth were quirked up in a nervous smile.

"So…" Blake said in a cracked voice. Her eyes widened as she faltered, but she still went on, "would you like to go out to dinner tonight, or something?" Ruby's eyes lit up and she flung her arms around the Faunus. It caught Blake by surprise, but she returned the embrace eventually. The hug said it all.

"It's a date," Ruby said, letting a few violent coughs escape her lungs. Blake's amber irises filled with concern as she asked the younger girl if she was okay. Ruby said she was, but the nausea that was growing in her stomach quickly said otherwise.

…

Ruby came back from the bathroom, a bathrobe rapped around her and her stomach lurching violently. Weiss scurried around their dorm, trying her best to nurse Ruby back to some extent of health before her and Yang were off to a movie. She threatened to cancel many times, but Blake said that she would be able to handle the sick girl by herself. It was a few minutes later that Weiss and Yang, although reluctantly.

Ruby coughed again as she bid a farewell to her sister. She climbed back in her bed, Blake sticking a thermometer in between her slightly parted lips. The mercury rose slightly past one hundred. Blake frowned as she pulled it out.

"Well, looks like our date is ruined," she said glumly, setting a glass of water beside her. Ruby gulped it down and then wiped her mouth. The moon was high in the sky by now, casting eerie light onto all things in its presence. Blake cast a glance around the room taking in every inch of it. She looked at the clock that read 10:14 in luminescent green letters.

She yawned as she took notice of the time, realizing how tired she was. Ruby yawned in return. This made a wave of nausea hit her, and she scurried back into the bathroom. Even though she shut the door, Blake could still hear retching through the thin walls.

Blake shuddered at the thought. She hadn't been that sick in a very long time, come to think of it, but she didn't want to from the way that Ruby looked. Ruby finally emerged from the bathroom, rubbing her stomach gently. Ruby asked for a cookie, but Blake refused her, thinking that the sugary snack would make her even sicker.

But after seeing Ruby's begging eyes, it was impossible for the Faunus to say no.

So after Ruby munched her cookie quietly and drank down a glass of milk to go along with it, she climbed in her bed. Blake kissed her forehead gently before turning off the lights and retiring to her own bed. Blake stayed awake for a while, and after hearing Ruby's uneven breathing and small but forceful coughs, she got up again and climbed up into Ruby's bed, sitting at the foot of it with her legs folded beneath her.

"I love you, Ruby," Blake said as she pushed the huntress down from her sitting position.

"I love you too, Blake," Ruby said between sputtered coughs, nuzzling her face into the blanket that was pulled up over her.

"Through sickness and through health?" Blake asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes before she closed them again.

"_Very funny_."


	7. Yin and Yang

**Hey there! Welcome to Freezerbrun Day 1! I don't exactly ship them, so this was hard for me, but I think that it came out pretty good in the end . For RedPanda, who sent me a prompt, I am on it, and will publish it soon! So everyone be looking out for that and if you have any prompts that you would like me to write, just PM them to me or post them in the comments. I would be happy to write them for you! So without further ado…**

Weiss's serious attitude clashed with Yang's zealous attitude fiercely, but so did Yin and Yang (honestly, no pun intended) and they fit together perfectly. Yes, sometimes it was hard to be around one another, but when they talked civilly about things they both liked, they could do so for hours on end. And they did sometimes. This is exactly what tipped Ruby off.

As they were exiting their history class, all four girls broke apart in the hallway, all heading to different locations. Yang walked down the hall toward her locker confidently, as in almost everything she did. Ruby raced in front of her, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow. Yang skidded to a halt, almost knocking the young huntress over. Yang drew back, as before they were only centimeters apart. She smiled vibrantly.

"Hiya little sis." Ruby stayed stone-faced. Yang's smile faded as she saw her sister's serious face. "Are you okay?" Ruby squinted her eyes almost in an accusing manner.

"Don't you 'Hiya sis' me. I know what you're up to." Ruby leaned towards the much taller girl, standing on her tippy toes for height. Yang leaned back as Ruby came even closer to her face.

"Whoa, Ruby. Little too close for comfort there." Yang stepped back even further, watching Ruby lean even farther and stumble. She recovered from the falter and grabbed Yang by the hand, dragging her to an unknown location, glancing around suspiciously, and mumbling something about not being able to talk there. Yang followed reluctantly, discarding the matter of their next class, which she had done a few times.

…

Weiss and Blake met up in between their lockers, which were fairly close to each other. They walked in silence for a while.

"So what's going on with you and Yang?" Blake said quietly. Weiss's face became puzzled as she looked at Blake. They kept walking.

"What do you mean?" Weiss said, her voice wavering, as if though she was nervous to have this conversation. Blake stayed stone faced, picking out her next words very carefully. The last thing she wanted was an angry Weiss on her hands.

"Well," Blake began, still thinking about her next sentence, "It really seems like you like her, and vice-versa. You two have seemed very close lately." Blake raised her eyebrows at the white-haired girl. Even though her expression was placid, Weiss's mist blue eyes were filled with panic. Then, they narrowed.

"I have never really felt comfortable talking about feelings. And I don't think that Yang likes me at all. We are friends." Weiss said the last part very hastily before stomping off to her next class, her heels clinking and her hair trailing behind her like wisps of smoke. Blake rolled her eyes before following her nonchalantly.

…

Ruby looked around the white tiled room, looking in stalls to make sure that no one was in there with them. She glimpsed around nervously one last time, before turning back to her sister who was leaning against a brown granite countertop. She fiddled with the faucet of the sink on front of her, turning it off when Yang noticed Ruby standing right behind her. Yang jumped, startled a bit by her sister's unspoken presence so near her, but maintained her calmness after a few seconds.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yang asked nervously. She was a bit hesitant to know what this conversation was going to be about.

"Isn't it obvious? You're in love!" Ruby jumped gleefully, as if she was living a romance through her sister. Yang laughed at the statement.

"Me? In love? With who?" Yang asked, wanting to know more about her sister's ridiculous story.

"With Weiss, of course!" Yang was caught off guard by this statement. Her face became bright pink with embarrassment. She crossed her arms self-consciously before continuing.

"Okay, that may be true, but that doesn't mean you have the right to interrogate me about it," Yang said defensively. Ruby smiled widely jumping up and down, jubilantly shouting that her sister was in love, while all Yang was doing was mumbling that she hoped Beacon had thick walls.

"I gotta tell Weiss," Ruby realized, and raced to the door. She barely had her hands on it before Yang grabbed the hood of her cloak. Ruby struggled for a while before giving up. She was no match for Yang's strength.

"Not. A. Word." Yang said sternly before putting her index finger to her lips. Ruby nodded meekly and they walked out of the bathroom together. She wondered how Blake was doing with Weiss.

… 

Yang had already admitted that she had feelings for Weiss, but as for the heiress, it was more unspoken. Knowing so, Ruby and Blake tried to gently push them in the right direction all week. They made them sat next to each other in all their classes, as well as lunch. Blake and Ruby also went on impromptu outings on a daily basis trying to get the two girls alone.

It was on a Friday of a long week of exams that the two finally got the ball rolling. They decided to leave for the evening to go to a literary seminar, which Ruby had more blatantly referred to as "some book discussion of sorts". They finally left, leaving with high hopes that Weiss and Yang, who were just staying in the dorm that night, would finally hit it off. Ruby closed the door behind her, staring at it for a while before tearing her gaze away and following Blake.

…

The two girls sat down in velour upholstered seats which were particularly wide, much like in a movie theater. The young huntress and the Faunus adjusted themselves before relaxing. They talked for a while, ignoring all of the others around them who were making quite a bit of noise. The lights dimmed and a single spotlight lit the stage in front of them. Blake and Ruby focused their attention on the person who walked out on a stage, carrying a large leather bound book under the crook of his arm. The discussion began.

…

Blake and Ruby walked back through the gates of Beacon, still conversing about the literary seminar they had just finished sitting through. They walked through the doubled doors that led inside the building. Ruby quieted her footsteps as they approached the door, and Blake did nothing at all, for she generally made very little noise. Ruby pressed her ear to the wooden door, listening for any signs of what they could be doing.

Complete silence.

Ruby strained her ears, but still heard nothing. Ruby eased the door open slowly, and to her relief, she made no sound. Blake and Ruby crept in quietly to find the two girls sitting on Weiss's bed, locked in a passionate kiss. Weiss opened her eyes and saw the clad of black and red in her peripheral vision. Weiss pulled away quickly, allowing Yang to see her sister and partner standing there. They both blushed deeply, and Yang scurried over to her bunk.

"Hiya Blake. Hiya Ruby." Yang tried to put on a normal smile, but the nervousness in her eyes and cracks in her voice couldn't be hidden. Ruby nudged Blake playfully.

"I told you that my plan would work."


	8. Skates and Dates

**Hello there! Welcome to Day 2 of Freezerburn. Still not that excited, but gonna do it anyways, for those Freezerburn fans out there. I was a little on the edge about what I was going to write about, but I figured it out in the end! I tried to express that they weren't like the typical sappy couple you see in movies, trying to spare each other's feelings all the time, but more like best friend that aren't afraid to get a little rough with each other. Again with the (mumbling Rapunzel, you know I hate the mumbling! If you get that, you are awesome.) prompts, if you have any that you would like me to write, send them to me in a PM or post them in the comments. I am already working on one which will hopefully be coming out soon! I would also like to apologize for not writing in a while! I have been out doing things all weekend; therefore I have just been really busy and tired. But I will definitely be on time with the last two chapters which is DarkSnow. So look out for that. Anyway, without further ado…**

Yang was eagerly rushing down the streets of Vale, guiding Weiss, who was going to slow for Yang, to where they were going. Weiss had high expectations of their first date, thinking about all of the times that Yang had said, "With me, it's all or nothing!" I guess they were about to find out.

Yang slowed down for a minute to tell Weiss that they were almost there, but that it was a surprise, so Yang was going to cover Weiss's eyes. Weiss, like normal, fought back, saying that she didn't like being guided by someone and not knowing anything about her surroundings. After a few minutes of gentle persuading, she agreed reluctantly, letting Yang place her tough hands over her eyes. Cracks of light spilled in through her fingers, but as hard as Weiss tried, she couldn't see anything outside of the girl's pale skin.

Yang slowly came to a stop, being careful not to jolt Weiss in any way. She placed her hand on the other girl's waist, applying pressure as began to stop. She asked Weiss if she was ready, and Weiss popped off with some sarcastic remark that Yang just chuckled at. Yang lifted her hands slowly off of Weiss's eyes. Yang had done her research, and figured out the perfect place for them to go out for the first time. Weiss gave Yang a peck on the cheek before regaining her poise and walking towards the door of the building.

…

The couple walked down to the seats right by the rink. Yang sat down on the end, Weiss taking the seat next to her. They pulled on their skates the thin metal blade reflection the bright lights above them. Weiss had a grin spread across her face, which made Yang smile also. Weiss stood up first, her white skates tied tightly, the shoelaces in perfect bows. She also had perfect balance. Yang stood up next. Her brown skates weren't tied as tightly, the bows were tied unevenly, and she wobbled furiously. Weiss put her hand around her girlfriend's waist, steadying her and walking her over to the rink. There were several other skaters on the ice, gliding around gracefully and kicking up frost behind them.

To Yang, it looked absolutely impossible.

But Weiss still guided her onto the ice, letting her go. Yang grasped on tightly to the side of the rink, watching the heiress glide around gracefully like the rest. Yang gulped before pushing herself off of the side, trying to keep her balance. It was only a matter of seconds before she fell on her knees. Weiss skated by, stopping in front of Yang and leaving a cloud of frost behind her. She offered her hand to Yang, who took it gratefully. She was surprised by Weiss, who pulled her up almost too easily, all while keeping her perfect balance.

Weiss told Yang to hold on tight, and she complied by squeezing her girlfriend's hand even tighter. Yang's knees were still shaking. She had never thought she would be able to keep herself steady on the thin blades. Weiss pulled her around the rink slowly, and Yang started to get the hang of it. She told Weiss this, and the girl let her go, which was a mistake, since she instantly fell down. They did this until Yang could stand on her own.

Weiss skated quickly behind the girl, grabbing her waist firmly and guiding telling her to pick up her feet and push off every once and a while. Yang eventually got the hang of this too, but still fell down often.

Yang was on her third lap, skating slowly and cautiously on the slippery ice. She heard someone coming behind her, but paid no heed, hoping they would just skate around her. Suddenly, Weiss skated by her quickly, giving her a gently nudge, which to the heiress's much dismay, made Yang completely go out of control, falling on her knees and skidding across the ice. Weiss skated back over to her, offering her hand like she had done many times that day.

Yang smiled and grabbed her hand, but Weiss just chuckled. Yang grasped her hand firmly before pulling Weiss down with her. They both laughed wildly, and Weiss was the first on back up on her skates, yelling for Yang to catch her.

Yang pushed herself up, refusing to turn down a challenge: even if it was on she knew she could never win. She started off after Weiss, who was already recovered and skating circles around her.

…

Weiss and Yang walked out into the streets of Vale. Yang was still a bit frazzled from her bazillionth fall. She was getting used to walking on ground again. But Weiss seemed unfazed, and had the regal posture she always did. Yang grabbed Weiss's hand, still steadying herself. Weiss chuckled to herself, setting Yang off too.

They walked down the road, basked in orange light, nudging each other playfully all the way back to Beacon.

…

As they entered the gates of Beacon, the couple's fingers were still entwined. The stopped at Team JNPR's dorm room to say hi, before walking into their own dorm room, which was surprisingly vacant. Yang quirked an eyebrow, searching around the room for Blake and Ruby.

They weren't there. Yang smiled to herself.

"Well, it looks like more time for me and you, Princess," said Yang. She walked over to the small round table in the corner of their room. On it was a plate full of cookies and jug full of milk, with two tall glasses said out beside it.

There was a note card next to it that read:

_Here are some cookies that Blake and I baked for you. (I never agreed to this), _read Blake's loopy letters. _We will be home sometime tonight. :)_

Yang gestured Weiss over to the table, where they both sat down. They munched on the cookies and talked all night, until Ruby and Blake came home. They all changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds. Ruby waited for Blake and Weiss to fall asleep, before waking up Yang and dragging her into the hall. Yang yawned groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"So, how was your first date?" Ruby asked eagerly, wanting to know every detail. Yang smiled, reminiscing on the day's events.

"It was perfect."


	9. From Lonliness to Love

**Hello there! Here we are again, so I suppose I am supposed to write another fanfiction. Ah, yes. Today is DarkSnow (Weiss and Blake). This is my last two days of this prompt. This has been pretty fun! After listening to "From Shadows" and "Mirror Mirror" over and over, it wasn't exactly hard to come up with inspiration for this one. In fact, I am listening to RWBY music right now. **

_**Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye. You think that, you'll break me, you're gonna find in time…  
**_

_**You're standing too close to a flame that's burning, hotter than the sun in the middle of July. Sending out your army, but you still can't **__**win.**__** Listen up silly boy, cause I'm gonna tell you why…**_

_**I BURN!**_

Blake laid on her bed, staring above her at nothing in particular. She was not aware of anything at all around her, she was lost in thought about her school work and hunting tactics and things that just kept her up each night.

Her amber irises were glazed over with placidness. She was sure it was impossible to sleep that night, but seeing her other teammates sound asleep made her think that her exhaustion was finally getting to her.

She heard rustling from across her and snapped her attention ever to Weiss, who was fidgeting. Maybe she wasn't the only one who wasn't able to sleep. She crawled out of bed silently and got on her knees to be level with Weiss. Indeed, the girl's mist blue eyes were open too.

"Can't sleep?" Blake whispered. Her words were extremely soft, but Weiss could hear them perfectly. Her voice was like silk, all of the words flowed together in a perfect soothing tone. Weiss cast her gaze towards the Faunus and gave a meek nod. Her face was illuminated in moonlight, bringing out the slightly darker line of flesh that ran across her left eyelid. Blake pondered for a moment before dragging Weiss out of her bed and into the hall.

Blake scanned the hallway, which was almost pitch black. She dragged Weiss down one of the main corridors and stopped at the cafeteria door. She pushed it open slowly, putting her index finger up to her lips. She rushed across the big room to the door that led into the kitchen, which was also empty.

She flipped on one of many switches, turning on one light that glowed dimly throughout the room. Blake walked over to a large industrial stove and turned on a flame. She placed a kettle of water on it, and pulled up two crates of food for her and Weiss to sit on. They talked for a while before steam started shooting out of the kettle. Blake turned off the heat and poured the water into two white mugs, mixing in powder mix and milk. She handed a mug of hot chocolate to Weiss, who nodded gratefully and sipped it. Soon, they got into a much deeper topic of conversation.

"It's hard to be a Faunus," said Blake quietly, letting the warms ceramic of the mug warm her hands. "There's so much discrimination. So much hate." Weiss nodded her head understandingly, hooked on every word. "It's nice to talk to you about it," Blake finally said after a long pause, "To talk to people who get it." Blake hadn't bothered to tie on her black bow. She wiggled her cat ears and looked up at them.

That's when Weiss realized that she was in love with Blake.

…

Every night after that, Blake and Weiss would wait until Ruby and Yang were asleep, and then sneak back into the kitchen to talk for the rest of the night. If seemed like both of them knew exactly how to comfort each other, and understood every pain and hardship they had and were going through.

It wasn't too long after that that Blake realized she was falling in love with Weiss. They kept this rendezvous up for a long time, thinking that no one knew about it but them. Little did they know, Ruby saw them sneaking out one night. She was going to inform Yang, but decided that it would be best to keep this one to herself.

As Blake and Weiss were exiting the kitchen freezer, where they had been snacking on some ice cream, Weiss spoke up.

"I have been having a really nice time talking to you. You seem to understand things like no one else in my life has ever understood." Weiss kept her head low, and her words quick and soft. Blake smiled.

The main topic of conversation for Weiss had been her childhood. She remembered all the neglect and the pent-up anger that her father took out on her. All of the abuse.

The main topic of conversation for Blake was her time in The White Fang, and all that was afterwards. The hardship of escaping and trying to fit in with society. It was like acting in a play.

And after days and says of talking to each other, their feelings were stronger than ever, barely containable now. After they all went to bed, Weiss and Blake snuck to their usual spot, and sat on the crates filled with food.

"I want to be mad at my father," Weiss began, picking up from where she left off the night before, "But something inside of me still loves him dearly." Her eyes were glazed over with sadness. Blake could tell she was thinking about the awful events that had taken place regarding her father. Blake frowned sympathetically and continued with her side of the story.

"It was so hard trying to fit in with everyone else. I felt like everyone was silently judging me. I tried to stay hidden for as long as I could, but eventually I had to go into society and socialize. I just didn't know how." Blake's eyes were also glazed over with sadness, but unlike the frown that tugged at the corners of Weiss's mouth, the rest of Blake's face was placid.

"I never had anyone there for me," they both said, almost in perfect unison. They looked at each other with surprise, but still looked despondent.

"Well," said Blake, sucking in the cool air that engulfed the kitchen, "I'm here for you now." Weiss gazed at the Faunus. The kitchen was now engulfed in silence, with only a faint humming from the refrigerator making sound. Weiss watched as Blake said nothing, just stared into the distance, obviously deep in thought. Her lips were in a thin line now, and Weiss thought she saw them pull into a slight frown. But only for a second, because as soon as she saw it, her lips were tight again.

"I'm here for you too," Weiss said quietly, trying to locate what Blake was looking at, but finding nothing worthwhile. She turned back towards Blake, who had swept her onyx tresses to the side, revealing the fact she was looking at Weiss out of the corner of her eye. Weiss sighed deeply, deciding that if she wanted to do this, she had better do it now.

"Blake," Weiss said, letting out a breath. She was constantly activating her aura to keep herself from feeling sick. "Would you like to maybe, go to lunch sometime?" Blake smiled on the inside, but remained calm on the outside. Weiss's eyes were full of fear- fear of rejection.

Blake felt the tips of her ears get the fuzzy feeling they did when she was extremely happy. Blake smiled warmly at last, which was enough said for Weiss, who reached towards the girls hand and placed hers in it gently.

It was a nice feeling to have someone there for them after years of being alone.


	10. Rings and Rain

**. Uggggghhh! I never want this story to end! But sadly, this is the last day of my prompt. I am so sad. For the last chapter, I want you guys to leave in the comments what your favorite chapter was and why! I loved doing this and I hope to do something like it again soon, maybe with you guys sending in prompts for the chapters. So enjoy the last chapter of my 10 day RWBY prompt. Without further ado…**

Weiss and Blake sat by the window, their fingers intertwined. They watched the cold droplets of rain pelt the ground beneath them. Weiss peeked at Blake, who was watching the rain intently. Weiss turned her focus back to the window. The rain was beginning to turn into only a drizzle, but the sky stayed dark. There was not even a crack of sunlight in sight.

Ruby walked into the dorm, her hair soaked and droplets falling onto the floor. She put her still-wet umbrella on the door jamb and pulled off her shoes, which had made wet footprints from where she was standing. They watched the last few droplets of water fall from the sky before the rain ceased entirely. But the clouds still loomed over Beacon, blocking out all sunlight.

Blake leaned farther toward the window, looking down out over the main entrance to Beacon. She saw the crater Ruby had made when she caused an explosion with Weiss's dust. This memory made Blake grin. It was filled to the brim with water, as well as all of the other dents in the concrete that had formed over time.

"Weiss," said Blake, her gaze still fixed on the rain-soaked ground below, "Do you want to go outside?" Weiss joined Blake at the window and stared beneath them. She nodded, offering a small smile to Blake. Weiss and Blake retreated to the spots where they kept their things, pulling out boots and raincoats. Weiss slipped a pair of tights on underneath her combat skirt and pulled on a white jacket that hung down to the tip of her skirt. She also pulled on a pair of white rain boots lined with faux fur.

Blake pulled on a pair of black rubber rain boots. She also pulled on an oversized black jacket, pulled the hood over her onyx tresses and slipped her hands into the pockets. Weiss slipped her hand into Blake's pocket and grabbed her girlfriend's hand in her own. They walked out of the dorm and out into the courtyard.

…

The chilly air nipped at their skin the second Blake and Weiss walked out into the courtyard. Weiss pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, but found it uncomfortable to have it on her head with her ponytail. Weiss hesitated for a moment before undoing the ponytail and letting her hair fall around her waist. She ran her fingers through it, trying to get out all of the tangles.

Blake stared fondly at this, for it was a sight she usually never got to see. Only when Weiss was going to bed did she take it out, but even then she put it up right as she woke in the morning. Blake reached out and ran her fingers through Weiss's soft, snowy locks, and Weiss held back a blush. She didn't like taking her hair down, but felt safe to do it around her girlfriend. She smoothed out her girlfriend's bangs before offering her arm to Weiss, who hooked her arm around Blake's.

They walked around the campus, sharing stories and tales of their past. Weiss laughed shrilly whenever Blake cracked a sarcastic joke, which Blake also loved. She only got the heiress to laugh when they were alone.

They rounded a corner and came upon the large statue of a human crushing a creature of Grimm. They sat down on a damp bench in front of the statue, staring up at the clouded sky. Blake subtly fished around in her pocket before pulling out a small felt box. She slipped it into Weiss's hand without tearing her gaze away from the sky. Weiss glanced down at the box and opened the lid. Blake finally looked into Weiss's mist blue eyes, awaiting a reaction.

Inside of the pox was a ring with a snowflake on it. There were white diamonds embedded in the snowflake. Blake took it out of the box and slipped it onto Weiss's ring finger. Weiss blushed and gave her thanks to Blake.

"I have something for you too," Weiss said, fishing through her pocket before grasping the item she was looking for. She pulled out a small drawstring bag and placed it gently in Blake's hand. Black pulled it open and grabbed a small chain from inside. The shiny onyx chain had a snowflake charm and a charm much like the symbol on Blake's tights hanging from the links. Weiss latched it around Blake's wrist, and they both admired their gifts.

Weiss leaned forward and presses her lips on Blake's. Blake placed her hand on the back of Weiss's head, savoring the feeling of her snowy tresses. Weiss put her hands on Blake's waist, pulling her girlfriend closer.

Blake and Weiss finally pulled apart, their lips still only centimeters apart. They were both refilling their lungs with the cold air, feeling the warmth of each other's breath on their skin. Weiss brushed on last tender kiss across Blake's lips before the got up again, pulling each other into a warm embrace. Blake buried her face in Weiss collar, enjoying her girlfriend's warmth. Her long white hair smelled like vanilla, which Blake loved. She was so comfortable with arms wrapped around her, she began to purr quietly. Weiss picked up on this, giving a small but shrill giggle.

…

As they rounded the corner back to the main gates of Beacon, they spotted Yang and Ruby goofing around. Ruby jumped in a puddle, causing the rainwater to splash up on Yang, who cowered back at first, but then splashed some water up on Ruby. Thus, their water war began.

They ceased splashing each other when they both caught sight of the couple. Blake chuckled to herself. Yang strode over to them, asking about everything that happened from when they left and so on.

"You are so nosy," complained Weiss, rolling her eyes and scoffing.

"Settle down there, princess," Yang said, which got her even more eye-rolling. Ruby ran over, splashing Yang unexpectedly. Yang ran after her sister, telling Weiss and Blake that they could talk later. Blake and Weiss caught up with the sisters, joining them on the walk back to their room. They eventually got to the entrance, walking side by side all the way down the halls. As they approached their door, Ruby stopped, her hand hovering over the doorknob. Silence settled over the bunch, but not an awkward silence, more like a peaceful silence. Blake and Weiss glanced at each other.

"You know," Ruby began, thinking about her words carefully, "I'm really glad that I'm on a team with you guys." Ruby smiled warmly. Her teammates faces were puzzled, but were soon replaced by smirks.

"What?" said Ruby, pushing open the door and walking into their dorm, "Not everything I say is silly!" Blake and Weiss laughed with each other before following Yang into the room.


End file.
